ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney channel Ukraine (Revival idea by Abbykat1286)
Disney channel is a Ukrainian channel that broadcasted in Ukraine, eastern Poland, Crimea, and Transnistria. On January 2013, the channel shut down. It's language is Ukrainian and rarely English. The headquarters of this channel is in Kiev. Programming Current * The evermoor chronicles (Весьморусні літописи) * Billy Dilley's super duper subterranean Summer (Супердупрове літо Біллі Діллі) * Steven Universe (Стівен Всесвіт) * Zootopia: The Series (Зотопоія: серія) * Tangled: the series (Запутана: серія) * The 7D * Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Чудесне: казки про Божому корову та котячий нуар) * Sabrina: secrets of a teenage witch (Сабріна: секрети молодої відьми) * Andi Mack (Ані Мак) * Counterfeit cat (Підроблений кіт) * Milo Murphy's law (Закон Міло Мурфі) * Boyster (Бойстер) * Disney tsum tsum shorts (Disney tsum tsum шорти) * My little pony: friendship is magic (Мій маленький поні: дружба - це чудо) * Ducktales (2017 series) (Дюкталес) * Hulk and the agents of S.M.A.S.H (Халк та агенти S.M.A.S.H) * Ultimate Spider man (Остаточний чоловік павука) * Descendents: Wicked world (Нащадки: Злий світ) * Zip zip (Zip-архів) * Backstage (За лаштунками) * Shaun the sheep (Баран Шон) * Elena of Avalor (Олена з Аварору) * The Oddbods show (Відображаються випадкові дужки) * Pokermon (покемон) Reruns/ended series * A.N.T Farm (A.N.T ферма) * Kid Vs Kat (Малюк проти кат) * The Fairly Oddparents (досить дитинчата) * Phineas and Ferb (фін і ферб) * Shake it up (потруси це) * Violetta (Віолетта) * Gravity falls (гравітація падає) * Lab rats (лабораторні щури) * Wander over yonder (блукати по тому місцю) * Wizards of waverly place (чарівники непристойного місця) Disney Junior * Bear in the big blue house (Ведмідь і великий блакитний будинок) * Doki adventures (Докі пригоди) * Timmy time (Тиммі часу) * PB&J Otter (ПБ & Й Оттер) * Sheriff Callie's wild west (Дикий Захід Шерифа Каллі) * Ben and Holly's little kingdom (Бен і Холі маленьке королівство) * Puppy dog pals (цуценята приятелів-собак) * Handy Manny (зручний манни) * Dora the explorer (Джунглі перехрестя) * Little Einsteins (маленькі ейнштейни) * My friends Tigger and Pooh (Мої друзі Тигр і Пух) * Special agent OSO (Спеціальний агент ОСО) * Doc Mcstuffins * Chugginton (Чугінгтон) * Miles from Tomorrowland (Милі від Tomorrowland) * Sofia the first (софія перша) * The lion guard (Левовий варт) Former * 101 Dalmatians: the series (101 dalmatians: серія) * A.T.O.M * Alvin and the chipmunks (1983 series) (альвін і бурундуки) * Aladdin (Аладдін) * American dragon Jake Long (Американський дракон Джейк Лонг) * Austin and Ally (стін і союзник) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (Бренді і містер Уіскерс) * Battle B-Daman (Битва Б-Даман) * Beyblade * Beyblade G-Revolution * Beyblade V-Force * Beyblade metal fusion (Металеві злитки Beyblade) * Bureau of Alien Detectors (Бюро чужорідних детекторів) * Buzz lightyear of star command (лайк світлого року зірки команди) * Bagukan battle brawlers (Бакуганські бойові бійки) * Bobby's world (Світ Боббі) * Captain Flamingo (Капітан Фламінго) * Chaotic (Хаотичний) * Daigunder (Дайгундер) * Digimon adventure * Digimon adventure 2 * Digimon Tamers (Digimon приборкає) * Digimon frontier (Дімімон кордон) * Digimon data wars (Команда даних Digimon) * Digimon fusion (Злиття Digimon) * Dungeons and Dragons (підземелля та дракони) Category:Disney Channel Category:Dubs